


I'll take up your guts to the little shed outside

by kalika_999



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Biting, Bruises, Come Marking, Denial, Dubious Consent, HYDRA Husbands, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Stalking, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999
Summary: At first they were just little things.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Series: MCU Kink Bingo [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639597
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 5





	I'll take up your guts to the little shed outside

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Logan for looking this over <3

Jack came into his life out of the blue. Just one day he didn’t exist and the next he was the new guy Brock noticed almost immediately. Brock also made it a point to say hi to him, usually he wouldn’t but the way their eyes would meet time and time again made it easy to introduce himself.

At first they were just little things.

At football practice Brock would be jogging off the field to get some water, and Jack would already be there with a water bottle in hand for him. If he was working out for too long in the athletics department gym without considering a break to relieve the stress of his classes, Jack would already be there, sweaty from working out himself and offering a protein bar. When he hit the college bar on a Saturday night, Jack would beat him to it, talking to some other guys from the team before they’d end up sitting alone together at the one spare table they could find and just talk about nothing and everything. He’d always know when Brock was at his limit, offer him his coat, and then walk him back to his dorm room.

He didn’t know exactly when the line was blurred because, to be honest, Jack was  _ always  _ helpful and always _there_.

He knew where it should have stopped.

When the first round of finals came and went, Brock had so much pent up stress inside of him he needed a release. He locked himself in his dorm room, kicked off his shoes and fell face first into bed. His hand was already in his underwear as he rolled onto his back, wiggling out of his pants and then all of a sudden there was Jack, engulfed in shadows at the end of his bed. Brock barely took in another breath before Jack was moving forward and then was  _ on _ his bed, large warm hand roaming up his shin and towards his knee in a wordless offer to help. 

All it took was Brock to drop his hand away and Jack was pulling down his boxers and then his mouth was on him, swallowing him down while Brock was still trying to process where exactly he’d come from. How long had he been waiting?

He couldn’t sort everything properly, it was all a blur. It was like Jack knew how to work him. By the time Brock decided he was okay with enjoying it, Jack was steps ahead of him tugging the drawer open to his bedside and then his hand was wet with lube. He’d barely bitten back a noise before Jack was pressing a thumb to his hole and he tensed, but the way his brains were getting sucked out through his dick made it easy to let himself relax. Jack’s other hand crept up, working a finger into him while the other ran over his lips and firmly pressed over his mouth to keep him quiet. Brock didn’t even know that was something  _ he liked _ until Jack was right there doing it.

He seemed to know all the things he liked even if there was no way he could, Jack even knew what Brock didn’t yet know he liked.

His orgasm was ripped out of him with no finesse, no grace, and Brock blinked back the tears in his eyes over feeling so raw and open. Jack pulled off him when it was _too much_ , and he couldn’t recall the second, third or even fourth fingers even going inside of him before they were slipping out and making him feel more exposed. Jack’s weight stayed though, between his spread legs, constant and warm, and something settled pleasantly in his gut.

It was good.

Things were good like that.

That was until one of the new guys on his team smiled at him for a little too long, a little too sweetly when they were taking a break. He was standing too close, leaning into his personal space to ask him something generic but it was enough that he already knew Jack was there before he turned and actually saw him, white knuckle gripping the chain link fence.

Brock feigned an excuse, he had to, to ask the coach if he could take off early for something important. He already knew if he pushed on with practice, it would have only made things worse.

When he got to the locker room Jack was already there, locking them in just before those large hands grabbed at Brock by his waist.

He didn’t know how to react to the kissing, well the being kissed. Jack had never tried before but now he was and a heat flared in him.  _ You’re mine _ was laced in each kiss, _not his_ followed when Brock tasted the blood after a sharp nip from his tongue being caught too hard on teeth, and yet Jack still carried on.

After Jack cradled his face like he was made of glass but his fingers wrapped around strands of his hair so tight it hurt. When he pulled away, there was a sharpness in his gaze, his lips bruised and a smear of pink tinted saliva at the corner of his mouth.

“I ain’t ‘is.” Brock assured, his lungs searching for air. He found himself reaching out and caressing Jack’s jaw, his thumb tracing the scar there. It was a story he still didn’t know the exact outcome to. “He’s bein’ too friendly, I’ll fix it. Promise.”

Jack leaned into the touch like a settled beast, his grip at his hip firm and already bruising but it was a fine reminder. The other wrapped along one side of his throat, thumb ever so carefully traced along Brock’s adam’s apple before pressing his pad in just so.

“Mine.” Jack repeated. “Gonna keep you.”

Brock laughed breathlessly and brought his own hands up to roam along Jack’s shoulders and down his biceps. “Yeah sweetheart, yeah. M’yers.”

Sometimes he had people in his class ask about the bruises they could see, but he was easily able to explain them off as something from football. He liked them more than not and generally from that reasoning he just received a good natured laugh about playing too rough. There were whispers sometimes, moments when people didn’t think he was listening, where they were concerned if maybe Jack was doing something terrible to him, or if Brock himself was self harming for some reason, but no one asked him flat out and it didn’t really matter anyway they were all just rumours in the end.

The first time Jack fucked him, it was like they were both in some kind of lust-filled frenzy to get it done, desperate with want and Jack sunk his teeth in at the juncture where his neck met his shoulder at just the right moment to make Brock cum. 

He didn’t notice that it was so hard that he bled until later, and he wondered when, if ever, his fight or flight response was supposed to kick in, and if logically he should have had genuine moments where he wondered if he was about to die.

The way Jack played with the mess slipping out of him after he came, marking it across his skin so fervently, it should have been disgusting but instead he felt safe like this; Jack’s warm, wet tongue passing across his belly afterwards really only lulled him to sleep that night.

He knew he shouldn’t have let it begin in the first place. There’d be no way to end a relationship like this, after all the lines Brock let him cross. He was sure Jack would hurt anyone that threatened what they had, and that itself was a dangerous thought.

Brock knew, yet..

He found he liked it like this. Even apart, he knew Jack was around, _always somewhere nearby_. They aligned in a way that left nothing open to interpretation, and Jack was sure he was clear with every intention he had. Brock admired that unlike other relationships he’d been in, he didn’t have to worry about there being the potential for awkwardness between them. There never seemed to be any fumbling through sex, because whatever he wasn’t sure about, Jack would introduce him to it or leave it out entirely, knew what he would enjoy and knew how far to go before it was too much. He always fucked him at a pace that was set by him, but was perfect for the both of them, it was what he had a knack for, what Jack excelled at.

It worked and it was exactly how he wanted it.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Shuck by Purity Ring and my eternal love for it.


End file.
